I am damaged
by Cavey
Summary: Sequel to The theme of Hailey Frost Phantom )) Hailey has woken up from death. She alone and needs help. She is damaged
1. chapter 1

"How could you?!"Tony yelled as he stayed on his knees.

Loki looked away from Hailey with Steve looking angry. Hailey watched this and took in a deep breathe.

"I didn't mean to " she said back if away from them. All she saw was the people she has broken. She wiped her tears away and shook her head.

Loki looked at her, "I guess I was wrong about you. You can't be trusted. " he said

The darkness shit at her and stabbed her through the stomach. She saw Pitch there smiling and laughing.

Her parents , stood there , angry that she was there . "Monster !!" Her dad yelled and she cried as she fell to her knees. "Stop!!"she screamed as the darkness swallowed her whole.

Hailey gasped as she woke and cried as she curled up in a ball. The dark cave was horrible and she tried to pull the chain that was wrapped around neck and ended up choking.

She calmed down and glanced around the empty cave and sighed. She sat up and pulled her knees close .

Every since she woke , after everything , she was here alone. No one came . God,she missed them. She didn't feel the darkness that she should have or any power. She learned after awhile she was the same but her powers didn't work.

She got up and stretched. She could walk some but not far. She did her daily walk and dragged her hand through her hair. She sat down and wandered if Tony or Peter missed her.

If her parents kissed her.

No, don't think about that now

The silence crept up.

She screamed as she cried because of the silence and loneliness she felt.

Tony pov

He thought about her everyday but after a year he moved on again. He was happy with his husband and son being here with him.

He had retired because he was getting older . The world has devolved the last two years so much and a lot of things were different.

He sighed as he looked out the window. "Steve,let's go camping "he said suddenly.

"What? Really ?!"

"Yeah,why not?"

Time skip

Hailey hummed a song she knew but forgot the name.

"Because of you. I find it hard to trust everyone around me " she sang quietly.

She sang the song louder just wanting to be found . She screamed as she fell to the ground and cried. "I'm sorry !!"

(Hey peps. Back with a sequel. Hehe , and you though this was done. Nope, I will not give up that easily)


	2. Chapter 2

Tony huffed as he watched his husband put together the tent . He had tried to but failed at his attempts.

Steve sat next to him and kissed his cheek. "It's ok. "He said and pulled him close.

Tony sighed as he looked through the forest wondering what Peter was up to .

POV switch )

Peter walked through the forest and looked around . He climbed a tree and sat on one of the top branches. He pulled out his phone and sighed at the feeling.

Sadness.

He lost so many in his life that it hurt . Why couldn't they stay?

Aunt may died of Cancer

Uncle Ben of a shooting .

Hailey, she had died a different way.

Peter ran to her cell quickly once Jarvis said something was wrong . He pounded on the door till it opened.

He didn't know his parents watched from a security camera already knowing she was...

Dead.

He saw her body laid in the floor and he went on his knees beside her. He saw her neck and looked for a pulse or anything. He shook her and sobbed .

She was gone. He promised to take care of her. He failed.

The last gift he gave his friend was a hard one . He took her ashes and sat them free near her gravestone . He left an emblem of a butterfly that looked to be flying .

'Dead but never forgotten '

Peter wiped his tears away and sighed. He missed her but knew she was in a happier place .

He looked to the sky and sighed as he took in a deep breath.

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known

Better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn

He sang softly and sighed .

Because of you

He got up to go back but heard a cry. He was immodestly up and ran towards it. He stopped at the cave and glanced around .

He was ready for anything but all he saw was a person crying .

"Hello?"

The girl turned and her eyes shone with tears as she looked at him .

"Hailey?"

(Back with a short chapter. Sorry for being gone so long )


End file.
